LOTM: Heroes United S4 P8/Transcript
(Alex is seen meeting with Erin as the nest's Targhuls are seen gathered around) Alex: So... Erin: Hm? Alex: Did we get everyone? Erin: Looks like it. Alex: Man. This is ALOT of Targhuls. Erin: Yeah tell me about it. And look at the amount of infants. Not just the ones from that Crusher but there are even more. Alex: I wonder why Nettle gathered them all around. Erin: I think she's about to fulfill her promise. Alex: Promise? Erin: To those females who saved her from Gnash. Alex: Wait, Gnash??? Erin: Yeah. It turns out Gnash was the Alpha who tortured her. Alex: … I see... Erin: Yeah... Alex: Guess she finally got her revenge. Erin: Tell me about it. Alex: But wow. What are the odds? To think RIGHT after we got Nettle to join us, we ended up fighting the Alpha who made her life miserable. Erin: Yeah. To think if he didn't have us kidnapped we might not have found him this quick. Alex: Hey. If you don't wanna answer this, that's fine but... What did Gnash want with you? Erin: Well.... Alex: Come on, I at least need to know a little bit sis. Erin: Well... *Sighs* Let's just say I've now truly experience what its like to be a Harem Girl. Alex: Oh. Jeez.... Erin: Yeah. Alex: Well, he didn't hurt you right? I know I keep asking that, but I'm just concerned is all. Erin: He did smack me around after I refused to let him grab my breasts. Alex: HE TRIED TO WHAT AND HE DID WHAT?!?! Erin: You heard me. Alex: *Groans* Shit, I wish I could've been there to stop him! Erin: Its okay Alex. I promise I'm okay. Alex: You sure? Erin: It was crappy getting felt up by some pervy Targhul, but I'm a tough girl. I've dealt with worse then him. Alex: Still.. I don't like pervs touching my little sister. Erin: You know I'd never willingly let them Alex. I know when to fight back. Alex: I know... (Jack then walks up) Jack: Hey, Nettle's getting ready to address the Targhuls. Erin: Sweet. Can't wait to see what she has to say. (Alex Erin and Jack join the other defenders. They see the giant crowd of Targhuls. They see in front of Gnash's old home, Nettle is standing before them) Nettle:.... Targhuls:.... Nettle: Gnash. Is dead. Targhuls: *Gasp* Nettle: And with him, his oppression of the nest dies as well. (The Targhuls all look at each other in surprise and murmur to each other) Nettle: For so long, that monster has ruled this nest though power. And fear. He made so many suffer. He made the females his slaves. (The female Targhuls all look depressed) Nettle: You all were viewed as toys to him. Objects for him to use and abuse. And he forced you all to mate, and create infants. Female Targhuls:...... (The Defenders are seen watching) Jessica: Nettle.... Nettle: He made you ALL feel weak. He made you feel as if serving him was your WHOLE existence. (The Targhuls just continue to listen) Nettle: But... Its not just the women that suffered. The men have suffered under his rule as well. (The male Targhuls are seen looking around depressed as well) Nettle: He used you as nothing but tools to fuel his abuse. Male Targhuls:.... Nettle: And the infants.... *Shakes her head* If you born male, you would be trained as a tool for war. If you were a female, you would be forced to believe Gnash's views on women. Infants:....... Nettle: When I escape this nest, I made a promise that I would one day free the women of this nest. But I have done so much more then that. I have freed this ENTIRE nest. (The Targhuls all look up with hope as The Defenders all look with smiles on their faces) Nettle: Today I am proud to announce that changes this nest will have! To start with: The Breeding Factory will be closed down! (The female Targhuls cheer) Nettle: The men here will no longer be forced to fight in Gnash's pretend wars! (The male Targhuls cheer) Nettle: And I will make it my mission to make this nest the best it can ever be! Where all Targhuls can live together in peace and harmony! (The Targhuls all join and cheer together) Alex: Alright! Erin: Go Nettle! Nettle: Today! This nest begins its new life! Today! You all live together! As friends! Family! And above all! You live as equals! (The Targhuls all cheer together as one) Nettle: *Smiles* (As the Targhuls all cheer happily, Nettle steps away from her spot and goes over to the Defenders) Emily: That speech was AMAZING Nettle! Omega: As King, I couldn't agree more! Nettle: *Bows her head* Thank you your highness. Mina: *Gasp* Nettle! You bowed your head! To a male! Nettle: Heh. So I did. Omega: You've definitely improved. Nettle: That I have. (Nettle stands straight) Nettle: And I've got all of you to thank. Alex: Aww it was nothing. Jessica: Yeah. Its our job. Nettle: You are ALL being too modest. Its only because of you that I was able to finally at long last able to end the nightmare that plagued me for so long. Erin: *Smiles* Nettle: I am forever grateful to you guys. Alex: Aww thanks Nettle. Nettle:.... *Becomes a bit sad* Jessica: Nettle? Jack; What's wrong? Nettle: I... I just realized... I... I never saw the girls who... Who saved me... Izuku: You didn't? Nettle: No.... Maybe... Maybe they didn't make it... Jessica: Nettle.... Erin:..... (Erin then puts her hand on Nettle's shoulder) Nettle: Huh? Erin: I wouldn't be so sure Nettle. Nettle: W-What do you mean? Betsy: Well! You certainly took your sweet time on that promise you made! (Nettle turns around. Nettle sees Betsy, her older sister and 4 other female Targhuls who are all smiling at her) Nettle: *Gasp* ... Its... Its you... You all... Made it? ???: Indeed. We did. (Nettle tears up a bit. She then runs over and hugs Betsy's sister) ???: I knew you would return to us. Nettle: *Crying* Alex: *Smiles* Nettle: *Crying* You all made it... You all survived... And I came back... Just like I promised.... ???: *Hugs Nettle* Shh... No more tears deary. Nettle: *Crying* But....But I- ???: Come on, cheer up Nettle. For us. Nettle: *Sniff* ... Okay. *Looks and smiles* ???: That's better. (Betsy smile at her sister and Nettle. She then looks at Erin and motions her over) Erin: Oh right. Hey guys come here. (The group follows Erin) Erin: Guys meet Betsy. She was one of the harem girls I worked with. Alex: Betsy? Erin: Yeah. Betsy: Nice to meet you all. Erin: I'm glad to see you and the girls made it out. Betsy: Same here. And like I promised: I'd like you all to meet my older sister. ???: Ah. Our heroes. Its a pleasure. Alex: Nice to meet you miss...? Erin: Oh right! (Erin looks at Betsy's sister) Erin: I never did get your name! ???: Oh, it's Grace. Erin: Grace? Grace: Sure is. Erin: Well nice to meet you Grace. Grace: Its a pleasure to meet you all. And thank you all for saving us. I knew you all would. Jack: You knew? Emily: How? Grace: Erin was there to give me hope. Erin: Awww. Alex: Guess you did some good after all sis. Erin: Guess being felt by pervy Targhuls was worth it after all. Jessica: Speak for yourself... Erin: Hey don't get mad at me! You should be mad a Rosie! Rose: Me?? What did I do? Erin: You got off easy! Rose: How did I get off easy?? Erin: You got Graves as a mate! Rose: So?? (Graves then walks up) Graves: What about me? Rose: The girls are just mad that I got a respectful mate instead of these two. Graves: Oh. Rose: Yeah. They're just jealous is all. Jessica: You're damn right we're jealous! Erin: We both got nearly raped by two MASSIVE pervs, and you got this guy! Graves: Well I wouldn't say I was a proper mate for Rose. I was... Admittedly, a little sexist. Rose: Yeah. Graves: But, Rose here has taught me a good lesson. Meaning that my views on you guys have definitely changed for the better. (Gillian comes up) Gillian: Y-Yeah. I think with you around, our nest is gonna be well protected sir. Graves: Gillian you don't have to call me "sir" you know that right? Gillian: O-Oh, I'm sorry. Graves: Ah it's okay man. Besides, at least you're still safe. Gillian: R-Right. Jessica: Gotta say Gillian, that was VERY brave of you, standing up to the Crusher like that. Gillian: R-Really?! Rose: Yeah! Its thanks to you we beat it! Gillian: *Blushes* W-Well I....You know. Graves: *Pats Gillian's shoulder* You did good Gillian. Gillian: *Rubs the back of his head* Aww. Thanks. (The group then faces Nettle) Alex: Well. I guess this is it then. Erin: Yeah. You got whole a nest to lead now. Nettle: I guess I do. Alex: You think you'll ever need help? Nettle: Maybe. It is my first time leading a nest. Grace: Well, I'd be glad to help you Nettle. Betsy: Same here. Graves: I'd be glad to assist you Lady Nettle. Gillian: M-Me to! Nettle: Thank you. Jessica: Aww.. And I was getting use to having you live with us at the mansion.. Nettle: Don't worry guys. I'll come visit if I ever have free time. Plus, you know where the nest is now. Jessica: Okay.. Raynell: Just call if you need help! Nettle: I will. Alex: Good. Well, let's get home guys. Rose: Right. Raynell: Yeah! I wanna hear about this date Jessica had! Jessica: No! No no no! I want to forget about that WHOLE thing! I wanna go home, get OUT of this bikini and take a LOOOOONG SHOWER! Erin: Same here. Alex: Fine with us. Let's go! (The heroes then all go and start to head back home after helping Nettle finally defeat the nightmare plaguing her life, allowing her to take on responsibility as the Alpha of a nest) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts